


Жара

by Liajill



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liajill/pseuds/Liajill





	Жара

\- Проклятая жара, - выдыхает Кисе, отбрасывая сумку в сторону, и запирает за собой дверь. Аомине проходит на кухню, как у себя дома, достает из холодильника бутылку холодного чая. Делает несколько жадных глотков. Кисе, упершись плечом в косяк и скрестив руки на груди, наблюдает, как движется кадык под смуглой кожей.  
\- Что? - спрашивает Аомине, вытирая рот тыльной стороной ладони.  
Кисе отрицательно качает головой и чувствует, как по виску сползает капля пота. Проклятая жара.  
\- Мне нужно в душ... - начинает Кисе, и Аомине быстро проходит мимо, даже не взглянув. Соприкасаются на мгновение плечами, кожа чуть ли не плавится. Вспыхивают щеки внезапно, по-дурацки.  
Аомине заваливается на кровать (как на свою), прищуривается хитро. Кисе вздыхает, стягивает майку, бросает ее в кучу с грязным бельем, прикидывает, когда будет выходной и можно постирать. Аомине смотрит заинтересовано, оценивает. Ухмыляется.  
\- Сюда иди.  
Рёту не надо долго упрашивать. Он забывает и про душ, и про жару.  
Он перекидывает одну ногу и нависает над Аомине. Дайки хватает его за предплечье, ведет рукой вверх, другая гладит Кисе по заднице и стягивает штаны.  
\- Ты горячий, - почему-то шепчет.  
\- Ты тоже, - улыбается Кисе в ответ и лезет целоваться.  
Аомине кусается и урчит, котяра мартовский. Кисе нравится его урчание и когда он оставляет укусы на плечах, хотя их потом трудно скрывать. Нравится, что это метки того, что он принадлежит Аомине.  
Одежда раскидана по полу, Кисе утыкается лицом в подушку, дышит тяжело.  
Смазка, на удивление, прохладная, поэтому Рёта стонет больше именно от такого удовольствия, пока Аомине растягивает его пальцами. Но смазка нагревается быстро, а потом и вовсе сменяется тяжелым горячим членом.  
Скрепит старая кровать, пот застилает глаза и заставляет колени разъезжаться. Они трахаются молча, слишком лениво и мало воздуха, чтобы разговаривать. Аомине даже кончает как-то лениво, уткнувшись Рёте в белобрысую макушку и судорожно выдохнув. Кисе дрочит себе, стараясь догнать, и тихонько воет.  
\- Теперь точно надо в душ, - говорит Дайки, выходя с пошлым хлюпаньем и заваливаясь рядом.  
\- Лень, - мямлит расслабленный Кисе, - все лень.  
\- Верно, - Аомине смотрит на него и улыбается, - проклятая жара.


End file.
